This disclosure relates generally to a lift assist for installing and removing heavy bulky objects and more particularly to a portable and height adjustable lift device.
The installation and removal of a wall mounted air conditioning unit is difficult due to the bulky size and weight of each unit (about 100 lbs.). As a result, such installation and removal is not considered to be a one-person job. Furthermore, it is a difficult task for two people to handle. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a means to overcome the difficulties of this task and enable an individual to accomplish the installation and removal without requiring additional personnel.